An air inlet and an air outlet are formed in a shell of a microwave cooking device performing a function of a range hood in the related art, oil fumes are sucked into the shell via the air inlet of the shell and discharged from the air outlet of the shell, and a filter screen for purifying air is mounted at the air outlet of the shell. After the microwave cooking device is used for a period of time, oil fumes and dirt will be accumulated on the filter screen. In order to achieve better purifying effect, the filter screen needs to be detached periodically for replacement or cleaning.
In order to make the appearance of the microwave cooking device in the related art more beautiful, a ventilation grid is disposed at the air outlet of the shell, and when the filter screen mounted at the air outlet needs to be replaced or cleaned, the entire ventilation grid needs to be first detached, and then the filter screen needs to be detached. Since the ventilation grid is mounted on the shell of the microwave cooking device via a plurality of screws, the detachment and installation of the ventilation grid are time-consuming and labor-consuming, and the screws are easy to loosen, which brings great inconvenience to the user's replacement or cleaning of the filter screen.